


Or Lack Thereof

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima only went to Kuroo’s room when he was so bored he couldn’t stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reverse of my usual: I meant for this to be just porn but fluff happened at the end. Anyway, I thought about this after staying up and watching Haikyuu!! at 5am and outlined it in three seconds before conking out but asdfghjkl just take it I don't want to explain myself >////>

Tsukishima only went to Kuroo’s room when he was so bored he couldn’t stand it. There wasn’t anything particularly interesting in Kuroo’s room, but they always ended up finding _something_ to do, from watching other school’s volleyball matches to Kuroo looming over him and kissing at his neck, every patch of skin he can feasibly get to, that Tsukishima lets him get to, but, either way, neither one of them complain about being bored when they’re doing these things.

It’s late when Tsukishima knocks on the door but Kuroo answers anyway, sleepy-eyed and low music playing in his room, books and laptop open on the desk and Tsukishima almost feels back for disrupting what could have only been an essay, almost, but he kicks off his shoes and crosses the room to seat himself on Kuroo’s bed, legs crossed. Kuroo closes the door behind him and plops himself back down in his desk chair, eyeing Tsukishima as if he’s waiting for him to ask a question, to combust or throw something at him.

When Tsukishima says nothing, Kuroo sighs tiredly and turns back to his work, fingers tapping away on his keyboard and Tsukishima lays back against Kuroo’s pillows, making himself comfortable before pulling out his phone and playing some game Yamaguchi had insisted he download. He manages to advance a few levels before he hears Kuroo’s chair roll across the floor and he looks up to find Kuroo staring down at him from his desk chair, the smallest of smirks lingering at his lips but it’s still noticeable for Tsukishima.

He cocks an eyebrow up at Kuroo. “Taking a break finally?”

“Don’t give me that,” Kuroo chastises, barely standing to move himself from the chair to laying on his side beside Tsukishima. “That essay needed to be finished, and you’re here without warning.”

“Whatever,” Tsukishima goes back to his game, thumbing expertly over the tiny screen. He isn’t sure what he wanted from Kuroo, coming here like he did, but something about his presence, and Tsukishima would never admit this aloud, took the edge off. “You’re done now.”

There are lips at Tsukishima’s neck in the place of a response, Kuroo sucking little bruises into the skin above Tsukishima’s pulse, the spots that Kuroo knows he loves, that make him most vocal, and he’s certain that he feels a moan trapping itself in Tsukshima’s throat, but he keeps himself quiet, disinterested, and Kuroo thinks of this as a challenge within seconds.

He slides down to kneel between Tsukishima’s knees and Tsukishima’s pants slide down with him. Precum darkens a patch of Tsukishima’s underwear and Kuroo licks at it, salt on his tongue, before his tugs the underwear down around his thighs. He takes the head of Tsukishima’s cock into his mouth only a second after it’s exposed, his hands petting a stroking Tsukishima’s thighs, muscles twitching under his fingers. Kuroo works at Tsukki with just his mouth, glancing up when he sees him drop his phone down onto the bed beside him and focus his attention finally on Kuroo. Tsukishima looks admittedly bored with Kuroo’s mouth on him. He’s detached, too cool to care, but Kuroo smirks around his cock and takes note of how quickly Tsukishima’s cheeks redden after that.

Tsukishima’s hand finds its way to Kuroo’s hair and he tugs, forcing his eyes down and Kuroo can feel his hand shaking, can feel the little jump his hips give when Kuroo’s tongue runs along the underside of his cock.

Above him, out of eyesight, the hand that’s not in Kuroo’s hair covers Tsukishima’s mouth, lips folded under his teeth while he tries desperately to not make a sound, not let Kuroo know that he had won. He muffles immodest, thrilled moans behind his hand, cheeks flushed a deep pink and he feels his orgasm pull his muscles tight. When he cums, Tsukishima arches up and moans Kuroo’s name high and needy, squirms under Kuroo’s hands, his tongue, head thrown back against the pillows, glasses slipping down his nose.

Kuroo swallows everything on his tongue as he climbs back up to level with Tsukishima, licking his lips in front of his face. Tsukishima shoves at him and Kuroo presses a kiss to his mouth, a victory kiss, he thinks.

“You’re awful,” Kuroo tells him, sitting back on his heels while Tsukishima fixes his underwear, his pants. “You couldn’t hold out for more than five seconds.”

“Wasn’t aware I was going for setting a record,” Tsukishima tells him, monotone. Kuroo stares at him until he looks up and when Kuroo sees the smirk, he leans in for another kiss. “Your mouth tastes fucking gross.”

“You taste so good, Tsukki~!” Kuroo teases, sing-song, hands dipping underneath the fabric of Tsukishima’s hoodie, fingers drumming on bare skin.

They kiss until they’re breathless and laughing in Kuroo’s bed, limbs tangled and Tsukishima can’t remember what being bored feels like with Kuroo’s hand on his hip and the story of how monumentally shitty his day had been being mumbled against his collarbone.


End file.
